yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 156
The Proof of the Clan!, also known as "Witness of the Clan!!" in the Japanese version, is the 156th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the 215th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. The "Mystical Beast of Selket" continues to drive Jonouchi into a corner. Even though he's unable to fight back, Jonouchi has realised that Rishid isn't actually Marik, forcing the Tomb Guardians to take drastic measures. Summary A satisfied Marik tells Rishid, his servant and shadow, to destroy all the enemies that stand in their way, ordering him to kill Jonouchi. Jonouchi is still hanging on with 50 Life Points compared to Rishid's 1600. On the sidelines, Honda begs Jonouchi not to give up, and Mai wonders what Jonouchi can do. Jonouchi slowly draws, with only his "Baby Dragon" standing in the way of "Mystical Beast of Selket." Rishid tells Jonouchi to give up his hopes of defeating him. Jonouchi looks at "Selket," thinking that it grows stronger by absorbing the ATK of his monsters, already over 4000. He doesn't have any cards that can stop it, his containing "Polymerization," "Giltia the Dark Knight," "Kunai with Chain," and two unknown cards. Keeping "Baby Dragon" in Defense Position, he ends his turn. Rishid is surprised that Jonouchi insists on Dueling, despite the fact that he has no chance. Jonouchi replies that even if it's useless, he'll fight until his Life hits zero. Much to Jonouchi's shock, Rishid replies that he respects Jonouchi's spirit. Down below, Mai comforts Shizuka, then she turns to Yugi, pointing out that he know no matter how much friendship and perseverance a Duelist has in his heart, there's some times where you just can't win. And this Duel looks like one of them. Dark Yugi simply tells Mai to look at Jonouchi's eyes, and Mai is shocked, as Jonouchi tells "Marik" to bring it on. She observes that there's nothing Jonouchi can do, but his eyes still have a fighting spirit. Dark Yugi thinks that it's more than that; those are the eyes of a Duelist recognizing a worthy opponent. Rishid declares his turn, attacking with "Selket," which devours the struggling "Baby Dragon," then stands fully erect as its ATK increases to 5225. Rishid tells Jonouchi that it's his turn now; his last turn. Jonouchi just passes, as there's nothing he can do, to the disappointment of Honda, Mai and Shizuka, though Dark Yugi remains impassive. Mai sadly thinks that it's all over. When "Selket" attacks on the next turn, Jonouchi is finished. Marik smiles, thinking that at this point, Jonouchi's chances are zero percent. He congratulates Rishid on winning. Jonouchi suddenly asks "What can you show, but you can't see?" Rishid is surprised at the statement, and Jonouchi continues, he has a funny feeling. He can't explain it. A little while ago, he reached the point where he was resigned to losing, and just then, when winning or losing didn't matter, he saw something he couldn't see before. He wonders why he didn't figure it out sooner, deciding that it must have been the heat of battle. But then he remembered Yugi's words. What can you show, but can't see. Mai, on the sidelines, glances at Dark Yugi. Jonouchi states that Marik brainwashed him. He forced him to fight a Duel to the death, a pointless battle that only hurt him and Yugi's hearts. Yugi, in spirit form, watches from beside Dark Yugi, as Jonouchi yells that he'll never forgive Marik for that. Rishid closes his eyes, telling Jonouchi to go ahead and curse him, but still, no matter how great his anger, Jonouchi still cannot defeat him. Jonouchi continues talking: When the Duel started, he really hated "Marik," he hated his guts, but as the Duel went on, he lost that hatred, and he tried to remember how bad it felt when Marik took over his mind. Marik realises what Jonouchi's saying, as Jonouchi states that Rishid is a true Duelist who fought him fair and square, so fair that Jonouchi lost those bad memories - because his opponent is not Marik. Dark Yugi muses on the enemy that you can show, but can't see, thinking that the true enemy is elsewhere. Kaiba, however, is more concerned that Rishid isn't the wielder of "Ra." Dark Yugi explains that there's an obvious difference between "this man's" strategy and the Duelists who were brainwashed by Mairk. Yugi wonders where the real Mairk is. Dark Yugi wonders if there's an eight Duelist that they haven't seen yet, and then glances behind him, at "Namu," the real Marik, wondering if it's him. To his credit, Marik remians impassive, thinking that if this goes on it will be inconvinient. Rishid tells Jonouchi that in a Duel, no-one listens to the words of a loser. Everything ends on this turn. He orders "Selket" the scorpion God to eat Jonouchi alive, and Jonouchi apologizes to Yugi. This is as far as he goes. But Marik tells Rishid to wait, and not to kill Jonouchi yet. "Selket" stops charging, as Marik tells Rishid that Jonouchi has to die by the hand of "Ra." Rishid protests, but Marik tells him that to maintain their deception, he must demonstrate that he possesses the God card. Rishid is Marik, does he understand. He orders Rishid to Summon "Ra" from within the Ark in the Temple. The counterfeit God card, Rishid thinks. Marik reminds Rishid that if he's a true member of the clan of the Tomb Guardians, his heart will allow him to control the fake God card. Rishid's will is strong; even though Marik's voice reaches him through the power of the Millennium Rod, he cannot brainwash him. That is proof that Rishid is a Tomb Guardian. Rishid still isn't sure, as he does not bear the blood of the clan, but Marik tells him that if he can control the counterfeit God card, his late father will accept him as his son. Rishid will be his heir as much as Marik himself is. Rishid remembers Ishtar telling him that he was just a servant, and he closes his eyes. Marik gently urges him to Summon "Ra," that will be proof. And Rishid's eyes snap open. Dark Yugi wonders why he isn't attacking, but Rishid explains that for the last turn, he shall prove that he is the chosen one of "Ra." Jonouchi repeats inwardly "The God card "Ra?"" Dark Yugi himself is shocked, and Kaiba decides that Rishid is Marik, the possessor of "Ra." Rishid reveals that right now, the God card is resting in the holy Ark. Though he must sacrifice "Mystical Beast of Selket" and half his Life Points to open the lid, when it is opened, "The Sun Dragon Ra" will be unleashed. Everyone on the sidelines gasps in shock as Rishid gives up half his Life, and "Selket" as well, chanting "Soul of the God which sleeps in the Ark, rise and show yourself!" Marik smiles as Rishid calls "Come forth! Sun Dragon Ra!" The Ark opens, and a massive bird-like head wreathed in black flame, along with several fiery bolts, emerge from the Ark behind Rishid. Jonouchi observes the monster in horror, while Kaiba has a look of ecstasy on his face, and DarK Yugi thinks "I-It's real!" Featured Duels: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Rishid Turn 25: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws and passes. Jonouchi's hand contains "Polymerization," "Giltia the Dark Knight," "Kunai with Chain," and two unknown cards. Turn 26: Rishid Rishid draws, then attacks and destroys "Baby Dragon" with "Mystical Beast of Selket." The effect of "Selket" increases its ATK by half the ATK of the destroyed "Baby Dragon," to 5225. Turn 27: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws and passes. Turn 28: Rishid Rishid draws, and prepares to attack directly with "Selket," but Jonouchi has figured out that Rishid is not Marik as everyone had thought. Marik orders Rishid to use "The Sun Dragon Ra." Rishid activates the effect of "Royal Temple," Tributing the appropriate number of monsters (since "Selket" has destroyed three monsters, it is treated as three Tributes) and paying half his Life Points (Rishid: 800) to Summon "The Sun Dragon Ra" from the Ark. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history The Proof of the Clan! is the 156th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 215th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 25 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 18 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English.